


Promise

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: marvel stories [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguments, Barnes Child, F/M, Father!Bucky, Mother!Reader, Nightmares, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:02:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: You wake from a nightmare, believing your husband and son are gone. Are they?





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles and descriptions and everything that isn't writing the story! God...
> 
> Beside that though, you've gotten past the silly, boring summary and have still thought to read it so thank you so much! :D

_You ran and ran, trying to gain as much speed as you could but it never seemed enough. They were too far off, their figures just blurry masses all-too-quickly mixing. You had to get to them, you needed to get to them, but... **.**_

_"Bucky! (S/N)!" You called out, hoping your husband would turn around, or just stop. He had to stop, he had to!_  
  
You tried to speed up your running but your legs were tiring, muscles screaming to stop yourself but you wouldn't. You needed to get to them.

_Please! Bucky! (S/N)! Please..._

_Their figures, already just black, blurry masses against the bright background, slowly disappeared before they were gone completely-..._  
  
"NO!" You screeched, eyes snapping open and body shooting upright. Heart racing, you blinked a couple of times, getting rid of the sleep in them before looking around. You were in your bedroom, the one you shared with your husband, and as expected, everything that was there still was - the arctic blue wallpaper, the pale dresser, the wardrobe, your husband- wait, no, your husband was not there. Why was your husband not there? He should be there!  
  
You looked around again, feeling your husband's side of the bed before practically throwing yourself out of bed. When you were sure he wasn't there, you ran straight to the door and threw it open.

"Bucky!" You called. You didn't care about the noise you were making, you didn't care if it annoyed the neighbours, you needed to find Bucky and your son now!  
  
"Bucky!" You called again, but still no answer. You ran down the hall, mind jumbled with thoughts of the worst-case scenarios. What if somebody came and took Bucky? What if they took your son? What if they were somewhere else, bleeding and hurt and- oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh god. They weren't in the house. Every room you checked came up empty, and the more room you passed and the lack of family members, the more faster your heartbeat raced.  
  
After a while, you had to stop. You needed to calm your heart rate or else you were going to have a heart attack. Sliding down the wall, you placed a hand over your beating heart and closed your eyes, only to instantly shoot them back open again when images of your nightmare came flashing back.  
  
You knew why you'd had the nightmare; just the night before, both you and Bucky had, had an argument about the missions he went on and the fact that at any given moment, you could lose him, and how he did not seem to even realise what that'd do to you. With a hint of cockiness, he'd said he would be fine, that you 'weren't going to lose him that easily', but you were sure, you were so sure you would if he carried it on. He got annoyed, you got annoyed, and then you stormed off upstairs to the main bedroom and closed the door quietly, mindful of your sleeping baby.  
  
You suppose the argument and the feelings of worry and fear had led to the nightmare, but now, waking up to find nobody, you feared your nightmare had become reality. You didn't mean anything you said last night, you were just worried and you didn't want (S/N) to grow up without ever knowing his dad. He was still young, you didn't want that to happen to him.  
  
So lost in your worry-filled thoughts, you were completely unaware of the door beside you (which led to (S/N)'s own nursery) opened, allowing a tallish figure to walk out, cradling a toddler on his hip. He stared down at you with wide eyes, and careful not to drop the boy, Bucky crouched down, gently laying a hand on your shoulder. You showed all the signs of a person trapped in their own mind (trust him, he would know), and he didn't want that for his beloved spouse.  
  
"Honey?" He uttered gently, careful not to startle you, and you snapped out of it, turning to face him with wide eyes. You noticed the look of worried confusion on his face, the way his eyebrows were knitted together, the soft pull of his lips forming a frown. He looked so lost all of a sudden, but you didn't care because he was there, he hadn't left.  
  
You opened your arms and wrapped him in a hug, only to pull back when you noticed your son in his arms, sleeping. "Oh, sorry." You quietly spoke and lifted a hand to softly caress his check, relishing in the soft touch of his skin. Your son was there too, alive and  _there_. You smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the forehead before you leaned up to your husband and did the same.  
  
Pressing your forehead against his, you looked into his eyes and instantly fell in love all over again. There was so much love, happiness and joy in those ... eyes of his, you couldn't help but remember  _why_ you loved him exactly.

"I love you," You uttered against his lips, which were a mere inch away from yours, and his lips tugged upwards into a soft smile.

"And I you." He said, and although he couldn't quite repeat what you said, you knew he meant it. He meant every last word of it.  
  
You beamed, and Bucky leaned in to kiss you on the lips. You kissed back, relishing in the feel of his chapped lips...right until the moment your son decided to wake up and look up. Although he was quite young, he still decided he did not like seeing his parents kiss, it was gross!

"Ew," (S/N) said, and you pulled back, startled.  
  
Both you and Bucky looked down and chuckled at the disgusted look on his face. You both kissed him on the cheeks, and he slowly wiped at it, still pretty sleepy.

"Eh, gross!" You grinned at him. Bucky's arm wrapped around you and tightened, bringing you in closer. You sighed contently. Now the nightmare was just that, a nightmare. Now you were safe in his arms, knowing they wouldn't leave you, even after an argument. Now you felt alright.  
  
"Promise you won't leave." You had to make sure, though. You needed to hear it. He shifted his head to kiss you on the top of your head, and muttered against it, "I promise. You promise?" You nodded and repeated it.

"I promise."  
  
Yeah, everything was alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! :D  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. :D
> 
> Here's my [Tumblr](https://ladycookiecupcake.tumblr.com)


End file.
